


Missed Chances

by athazagoraphobia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athazagoraphobia/pseuds/athazagoraphobia
Summary: Oneshot - Dean finds himself thinking about all his missed chances to tell Castiel, before it was too late.





	Missed Chances

He had never told the angel.  
There had been so many chances. So many chances to say those words. Those stupid little words.  
No moment had ever been good enough for him. His legs would start to shake, he would start to sweat. He would use every excuse to get away. To not make himself vulnerable. And where did that get him?  
Sobs began to shake Dean's body, as he realised there would be no more chances.  
But the angel had known, hadn't he?  
No more moments of silence, when Dean would struggle with himself to say those words.  
Those stupid, little words the angel would now never be able to hear.  
Tears rolled down the hunters face. Unable to move. Unable to stop staring at the angel in front of him. His face looked so peaceful. Almost as if he was asleep. No worries to darken his face. Where do angels go when they die? Dean looked up into the sky, all his strength leaving him. Maybe his angel was still somewhere out there. Smiling down at Dean, watching him.  
Everything around him was so quiet. He could even hear Sam's footsteps in the house behind him.  
Dean knew he had to go back. He had to get Sam far, far away from here. But he couldn't leave Cas. Not like this. Not here. Castiel would get the hunter funeral he deserved.  
"Dean!", he heard a shout from inside the house. Sam. "Dean!" Sam was standing behind him, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean, we need to go.", Sam whispered, knowing how hurt his brother was.  
Dean didn't react. Castiel would find a way back right? He always did. Every single time Castiel had found his way back. He would now. Castiel wouldn't just leave him, right?  
"I can't leave him, here." "We won't. Don't worry." Dean slowly shook his head. "The Nephilim." "Gone." Dean attempted to get up, but his gaze stayed fixed on Castiel. "We have to find him." "Dean..."  
The hunter wiped away his tears. "I love him.", he whispered. Sam knelt down next to him. "I know." Dean shook his head. "He didn't. I mean... I never told him. I never said anything. I..." "He knew... Cas knew."

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any mistakes as English is not my first language.  
> I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
